Her Beautiful SongOne Last time
by Erica Sky
Summary: Melfina learns to blend in her new life and love. She'll soon find adventure is just around the corner. Again. This takes place after the second season and is pure fiction.
1. Default Chapter

_Coding....._ Fanfic.net es_fanfics anime outlaw_star  
  
Loading....Finished Outlaw Star - Her Beautiful Song-One Last time  
  
Author: Erica Sky Music: Linkin Park - Points of Authority (allows inspiration)  
  
Disclaimer: Outlaw Star does not belong to ES. This is just a fanfiction story. All charcters otherwise not in the series belong to the creativity of the author or friends who have contributed to story and will be noted here _Start Story_  
  
Melfina looked around. She was sitting in data.  
  
That's all I am. Data.  
  
-No you are more than that.-  
  
Who said that?? Melfina closed her eyes. It couldn't be...  
  
"Hey Mel!! Wake up! We gotta go!" Jim shook her. "Ahh! What's going on??" Mel rubbed her eyes as she sat up in bed.  
  
"We are at Sector 10! Gene said he's going to take us out to breakfast, there's a race of some sort, and I think he's going to try to win some money" Jim rolled his eyes. "Hey wait, I didn't know he was into racing."  
  
"Yeah he isn't, he's just really needing money and he already owes me lots!" Jim sighed and walked out the door.  
  
Melfina changed out of her pajamas and into some clothes she had bought.  
  
It was a long time after they had left the dateline. They had been traveling for what seemed like forever and it was actually good for her. She had learned a lot about people and life and she actually had a life now. She couldn't love Gene more and it was great. They hadn't had any adventures for a while, almost everything had been solved back in the days of the layline. Gene had taken her to different cities in space and never before had thought of shoping. She looked around her room, it was decorated with pictures of the gang acting silly and clothes she bought. There was only one place she wanted to go but she knew that no one would understand why.  
  
Mel walked out of her room and to the cargo door where it seemed Aisha was doing something on the floor...  
  
"Aisha are you okay?" Mel asked.  
  
"Urgh...Yeah I just dropped all my change and it fell into that crack in the floor. If only I could...Reach... AHH!" Aisha jumped back and stood in fighting position "What is it?!?!" Mel said. "There's a ...creature in there!"  
  
"Oh wait, I know what's that!" Mel quickly rushed to the floor and pulled out a small hamster looking thing from the floor. "What in the world is THAT?" Aisha said backing up.  
  
"I bought it from a pet store. I think they called it..uhh a mouse or something. But they said it's not the orignal type of mouse what ever that means. His name is Mason, I guess he was trying to make himself a home in the ship floor" Mel stoped and looked at Aisha "Why are you looking at him like that?" Aisha licked her lips. "He looks...yummy...For some reason I really want to eat him"  
  
"How! Why, get away! How could you want to do that?" Mel held the mouse close and ran back to her room. "Gosh, she's so strange" Mel put the mouse in a box in her room with some rice in it for him to eat . "Aisha, what are you doing?" Gene asked as he reached Mel's door. Aisha was waiting at the door with drool hanging from her face. "Oh nothing!" She said, as she headed away "Hey we are going out for breakfast soon so go get ready okay?" Gene shouted at her "Sure! Great! " she started to run down the hall.  
  
Gene rubbed his head, as Mel opened the door. "Whoa! Hey!" He said as she bumped into him.  
  
"Are you ready to go?" He grined at her blushing. "Yeah I am. Jim said you are going to enter a race?" She asked as they started down the hall. "Yes, I really need the money" He continued to tell her about the race which involved a sort of new invention of cars that zoom really fast and it was going to be lots of fun but really dangerous. She tried to pay attention but she couldn't, she kept looking into his eyes and forgetting what he was talking about.  
  
"So do you think I should pick three numbers or four?" He asked as they reached the main door.  
  
"Huh?" Mel said, almost falling down. "Are you okay? Did you hear anything I just said?" Gene looked at her strange. "Uhh, erm..."  
  
"Hey Gene! Guess what!"  
  
_interuption_ ....Paused_Incoming_message  
  
//loading message... _End of First Chapter_ ....More to Come soon. Please Comment Thank you! _ .... // site edit url= http://clik.to/ericasky  
  
_ericasky_ 


	2. Horizon Racer

_Coding....._ Fanfic.net es_fanfics anime outlaw_star  
Loading....Finished Outlaw Star - Her Beautiful Song-One Last time (Chapter 2)  
  
Author: Erica Sky   
Music: Lose Yourself - Emimem (allows inspiration)  
  
Disclaimer: Outlaw Star does not belong to ES. This is just a fanfiction story. All charcters otherwise not in the series belong to the creativity of the author or friends who have contributed to story and will be noted here -  
Thanks DRHS football team for machine information stuff *sighs*  
_Start Story_  
  
Jim came towards them, pulling on gene's jacket  
"Hey stop! What's up?" Gene said pushing Jim off him.  
"Follow me!" Jim ran outside infront of them.  
When the got outside, infront of the ship about 10 feet away, was a shinny navy blue machine. It had jet packs on the sides that pushed out when the engine was turned on, a huge motherboard control in the front with side panels on the sides with reflecting mirrors.  
"Wow!" Melfina said, as she went over to it and looked over it. "It's got a 550 horsepower, twin turbo, V12, 0-60 in 2.8, and quarter mile in 7.8 with air intake system !" Jim said excitely, running around it. "How in the world did you end up with this baby? I told you to get a used runner!!"   
"YEAH, but you said you wanted to win so I got you the best in the area! It's Horizon Racer, do you know how much your going to get when you win???" Jim said happily  
"How much did it cost Jim?" Melfina asked him "Oh well, I took it out of Gene's account"  
  
"JIM! I'm racing cause I need money! not that I wanted to lose some! Now I have to win if I want to pay off this thing, and get some profit" Gene scratched his head and sighed.  
"Oh, Gene You'll win I'm sure, like Jim said this machine has lots of power, and I can pay for food this week right?" Mel said smiling. Gene couldn't help but smile back at her.  
"With Aisha around you aren't going to have enough money for a whole week of food for all of us." Suzuka walked towards them holding a cup of tea. "So you are entering the race as well. Gene?"  
"Hey Suzuka! Your in the race??" Jim asked. *uh-oh* Melfina thought  
"Oh, well I'm sorry to tell ya Suzuka, but I'm going to win this one, cause I have the best runner in the world!" Gene said gloating, he pointed at the Jet Runner. "Well Gene, We will just have to see won't we? Melfina would you like to come inside and have some tea, I have some stuff to speak with you about." Suzuka said as she headed back towards the ship. "Okay, Sure" Mel said as she followed Suzuka  
  
"Gosh, she seems sure of herself." Jim sat down in the grass looking over the Jet Runner  
"Well, I hope I have the better machine, I mean if she loses that means we can eat for a month and if she wins then that means SHE eats for a month and we starve" Gene said, as he headed down the road  
"Where are you going?" jim ran behind him "Oh leave me be, I'm going downtown to see what some of the other competition is"  
"Wow he looks sad" Aisha said.  
"Hey! Where did you come from?" Jim Said "Are you ready to go eat?"  
"Yeah where's Gene? He said he was taking us out to eat!!"   
"well, I don't think so anymore....Suzuka made him kind of sad I think...He went downtown" Jim put his head down and walked away  
"HEY!! Why are you leaving? how am i suppose to live? I'm going to starve to death, no one ever has any money, cause Gene is always wasting it on girls and weapons and I never get any food!!!" She stomped her foot "Kuso! It's not fair!!!" She walked away pulling her hair and screaming.   
"Well... What's going on here?" He watched her walk away from the Jet Runner  
-Really nice thing he's got there...Looks like he's left and everyone else is so into their own thing they won't even notice me take it....-  
  
The blue haired man dressed in a leather jacket and Levi's, pulled out a knife from his pocket, prying the door of the Horizon Racer open.  
"Ha, Okay Now I'll just take the Runner to my place and i'll come back later to finish off the rest"   
-God man, do you always speak to yourself outloud?  
"Eck, I didn't leave on the microphone did I?"  
-yes you did-roger  
He turned off the walkie talkie.  
"Okay, time to get this job started!" He turned on the engine and rode away into the sky in the Horizon Racer....  
  
_interuption_ ....Paused_Incoming_message  
//loading message... _End of Second Chapter_ ....More to Come soon. Please Comment Thank you! _ .... // site edit url= http://clik.to/ericasky  
_ericasky_ 


End file.
